Twins
by coolhacker1025
Summary: What if Harry had a twin that no one knew about? minor Weasley Bashing (especially Ron). AU. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Twins

"Mr Potter, your wife is pregnant with twins," said the Healer to James Potter. "She is in Delivery Room Six now."

"Twins?" asked James.

"Yes, twins," responded the Healer. "Somehow, our scans must have missed that."

"We haven't been here in a while," admitted James. "You know my wife's background."

"So the Muggle healers somehow missed it, then," said the Healer.

James walked into the Delivery Room, and rather quickly for such things, a baby boy was born.

"Harry James," said Lily. She gasped as another contraction hit. "I'm really having fucking twins!?"

"Lily, calm down," said James, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"James, remove that hand or it gets broken on the next contraction," said Lily. "I'll fucking break it so hard, the healers won't be able to put it back together."

James quickly removed his hand. A couple of minutes later, she delivered a baby girl.

"Rose Lily," said Lily.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter. Harry James Potter was born at 23:45 (local time) on 31 July, and Rose Lily Potter was born at 00:15 (local time), 1 August." said a Wizard from the Department of Records.

\\\/

A couple hours later, James and Lily were talking.

"James, what should we do?" she asked. "Having one child when this war is going on is bad enough, but two?"

"You don't think this is a good thing?" asked James.

"Of course I love the fact that we have babies, but it's a bit dangerous, don't you think?"

"I agree, my love," said James. "We'll send Rose to an orphanage, and if we survive, then we can explain everything when she's old enough."

"Are your Healers discreet?" asked Lily.

"They've been employed for the private use of my family, and their parents and grandparents before them, for the last 200 years," said James. "The Records man can make Rose disappear."

"We need to get to Gringotts," said Lily.

\\\/

Eleven Years Later

Mr and Mrs Dursley of Number 4, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Despite outwardly being normal, Vernon being a Director at a firm called Grunnings (which made drills), Petunia being a home-maker, and Dudley being in Year Six at his Primary school, they also had a secret, and their biggest fear was that someone would discover it.

Their secret was not their nephew, Harry Potter, as everyone knew about him. No their secret was _about_ Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was the son of James and Lily Potter, who'd gone and gotten themselves blown up. Harry Potter had been delivered to their door the next day. He was about as un-Dursley-ish as humanly possible, which most people thought was a good thing.

The last couple of days, strange letters had been arriving at the Dursley's house. Letters for Harry, who'd never received any mail before. He hadn't even gotten a library late notice, as he was afraid that any books he borrowed would be confiscated by the Dursleys, and never brought any books home.

The notes, which were identical, kept showing up in the strangest places, including the eggs and down through the chimney.

Fed up with the letters, Vernon had taken the family on a day trip, trying to outrun the letters, but they kept showing up anywhere they stayed for more than 30 minutes. Finally, he rented a hut on a rock for the night, confident that with the storm brewing he could finally throw the letters off.

\\\/

"Albus, we still haven't received a response from Potter," said Minerva McGonagall. "I also need to finish up my visits. There's a girl in Crawley that I need to visit."

"I'll send Hagrid," said Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I disagree, Albus," said Minerva. "Whilst he may be a very loyal man, what if there are problems? And even if he does get Harry out of there, how many of his questions can Hagrid actually answer? The man got expelled his third year, for Merlin's Sake!"

"You do have a point, Minerva," admitted the Headmaster. "You go Visit the girl in Crawley, and I'll deal with Harry and the Dursleys myself. He's much too important to send anyone else."

The headmaster seemed almost to be convincing himself of the decision.

"Yes, I'll go straightaway," said the Headmaster.

\\\/

The Book of Names led him to a Hut on a Rock right near the Sea. He knocked at the door. Nobody answered.

" _Bombardo!"_ he screamed, and the door went flying into the residence. The door missed a young boy with black hair, and ended up hitting a hugely obese man coming down the stairs who was armed with a gun.

Dumbledore walked over to the boy. "Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you again."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but who are you?" asked Harry Potter.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore kindly.

"I demand you leave at once!" bellowed Vernon, aiming the gun. Dumbledore waved his wand, and the gun turned into a fish. "And my lawyers will be in touch about the door and the gun, you freak." he said as he dropped the fish.

"You're the chief freak," said Petunia in recognition.

"Hello, Petunia, how are you?" asked Dumbledore. "You recall our correspondence?"

Petunia had a look of fury on her face. "You call _that_ corresponding?! It was a bloody note saying that we had to take the freak, and you probably used your freakishness to make us do so!"

Harry interrupted here. "Sorry, sir, but what is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a school," said Dumbledore. "A school for people like you."

"I'm not a criminal!" said Harry. "They just say that I am mentally disturbed. I'm not."

Dumbledore did not like where this conversation was going one bit. It reminded him too much of a conversation with another child, so many years ago. His answer, though, was essentially the same.

"Hogwarts is not a school for criminals or mad people, Harry," he said. "Hogwarts is a school for people who have special abilities. People who can do magic."

"It's magic what I can do?" asked Harry. At Dumbledore's nod, Harry continued. "I turned my teacher's wig blue once, and grew back my hair, and set a snake on my cousin, though that one was more a happy coincidence."

"You set a snake on your cousin?" asked Dumbledore.

"He was teasing me, and the snake made for better conversation anyway, so Dudley pushed me out of the way, and found himself in the snake habitat. Without the snake, who escaped, and thanked me."

"You can talk to snakes, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Harry.

"I wouldn't mention that to most people," said Dumbledore. "There are a number of people who consider that to be a Dark Ability."

"He won't be going!" said Vernon.

"You're not going to stop me," said Dumbledore.

"If you go, boy, Number 4 Privet Drive will not be your home any longer," said Vernon. With those words, Dumbledore felt a surge through his body as the wards on Number 4 dissipated.

"Well, Harry, it looks like we will have to find you some, um, alternative accommodation for the rest of the summer, and perhaps, until you turn 17," said the Headmaster, guiding Harry out the door.

"Sir, how am I to pay for this? I haven't any money."

"It's in the bank, child," said Dumbledore. "Now touch the sock, and we will be transported to a very nice inn."

Harry touched the sock and was transported to an inn or a pub. The interior didn't seem to be the 'nice inn' that Dumbledore described, but Harry thought, 'to each his own'.

"Abe, I'll need a room for Harry for the night," said Dumbledore. "We have lots of things to buy tomorrow."

\\\/

Harry was at dinner with Professor Dumbledore and the Longbottoms (whom he'd met that day while getting his school supplies) when he asked a question, something that he was rather unaccustomed to, as the Dursleys had discouraged such things from an early age.

"Professor, how did my parents die?"

"There was a man who called himself 'Lord Voldemort'," said the Headmaster. "Someone close to your family betrayed their location to Him, and He personally murdered your family. The betrayer was caught a couple of days later. He has been in Azkaban, our prison, ever since."

"But why?"

"Harry, just like everywhere else, there are good wizards and bad wizards," said Dumbledore. "I am firmly on the side of the Light, as were your parents. Voldemort is firmly on the side of the Dark. Your parents were rather popular at the time, and their assassination would be demoralising to the rest of our side."

"But Voldemort isn't in control of everything?"

"No," said Augusta, speaking up. "Something happened that night that stopped him. Most of us say that he died, but the Headmaster and I unfortunately think that He is out there biding his time until he can make an attempt to return. Also unfortunately, a couple of his followers, called Death Eaters, in an attempt to return Voldemort to power, tortured my son and his wife a couple of days after your parents' deaths. They don't even recognise their son any more."

It was a lot for Harry to take in, for such a short amount of time. He could tell that the story was very emotional for Mrs Longbottom, as she seemed close to tears.

After the shopping trip, it was decided that Harry would live with Neville and his grandmother for the rest of the summer. Before he left, though, Dumbledore had a few words for Augusta.

"Augusta, that wand won't work for the boy," he said.

"It's Frank's wand," she replied. "He should be happy to get it."

"That wand should be put in a place of honour," said Dumbledore exasperatedly. "I can see Auras with these glasses. His is so much different than his father that the wand would only allow him to use 10-15 per cent of his potential. Harry tried literally hundreds of wands before he got one that matched him. Harry's wand is nothing like either of his parents."

"Neville, come here!" shouted the Longbottom Matriarch to the room that Harry and Neville were sharing.

They went to Diagon Alley again the next day, and Neville got a wand from Ollivander. His father's wand was framed and put above the mantle, waiting the return of its original owner.

Harry and Neville quickly became best friends, even before Mrs Longbottom mentioned that Lily had been Neville's godmother, and that Alice had been Harry's. According to the Law, a godparent took over responsibility for a child if their parent was unable to serve. Unfortunately, both godmothers were unable to exercise their duties.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry learned more about the Wizarding World, and its traditions. On his first day at their house, he'd met the staff, which had startled him.

Flashback:

He was looking for the kitchen, and opened a door to find a dozen or so little creatures, with tennis-ball eyes, and big floppy ears, working.

"Hello, I was looking for the kitchen," Harry stated.

"Misty thinks that young Master's friend, the Great Harry Potter, Sir, has found the kitchen," said one of the beings. "We is preparing for dinner now."

"What exactly are you?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't being rude.

"We is house-elfs, young Master's friend, the Great Harry Potter, Sir," said the elf. "We is doing all the cooking and cleaning around Longbottom Manor, so that when young Master grows up, he can be good Master for us, like Master Frank was."

The elf's ears dipped at the mention of 'Master Frank,' Harry noticed. Apparently even these elves were in mourning about the loss of Neville's father. Harry also noticed that the Misty called him, 'Young Master's friend, the Great Harry Potter, Sir,' and it almost sounded like a single word. He could definitely tell that the being was giving him a title. Harry left the kitchen, seeing that the elves were busy, and his presence would only distract them or get in their way.

"I see that you've met the help," said Neville.

"What are they?" asked Harry.

"They are house-elfs," said Neville. "They live to serve a single family for their whole life, unless they are freed or sold."

"Are they slaves?"

"It's more of a symbiotic relationship," said Neville. "They clean and cook for us, and they get to stay here. They are powered by our magic, so if the Longbottom family were to die out, then the Elves would either die themselves or have to find another family to serve."

"Symbiotic Relationship?" asked Harry. The term sounded familiar to Harry from science classes at primary, but for the life of him, couldn't remember what it meant.

"Two organisms working together to help each other," stated Neville. "You see it all the time in plants. A fungus will grow on a tree that will stop the tree from getting other diseases."

End Flashback

Soon, it was the last day of August, and they would be going to King's Cross Station in the morning.

A/N:

Inspired by "25 things Hermione Granger doesn't know" (or something to that effect), but basically only the idea of a hidden twin. I have some good plans for the upcoming chapters, perhaps including a _Star Wars_ reference or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Twins

 _It was decided that Harry would live with Neville and his grandmother for the rest of the summer, and Harry found a new friend in Neville, who could've been raised as his brother if circumstances were different._

 _Soon, it was the last day of August, and they would be going to King's Cross Station in the morning._

"We'll be taking the Floo directly to the Platform," said Mrs Longbottom.

\\\/

The Floo had been the preferred method of transportation that summer, as Mrs Longbottom hated something called the "Knight Bus," self-admittedly was lousy at something called 'Apparition', and didn't know how to make "Port-Keys".

Neville had explained all of this to Harry after she had told them about her transportation woes. The 'Knight Bus' was, as the name suggested, a bus driven by conductors that were completely mad. Neville said that he'd been on it once, and that he was nearly sick when he got off.

'Apparation' was the ability of an Adult witch or wizard to disappear in one location, and almost simultaneously appear in another. There was also a variation where the person performing the Apparation could take people with them, but this increased the risk.

Port-Keys were objects that transferred people from one location to another.

\\\/

"King's Cross!" shouted Harry as he entered the fireplace with his trunk. Longbottom Manor had a 'Freight Floo' designed just for this purpose—the transportation of large objects along with the person.

Soon, he found himself on Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters, getting on the train with Neville and their things just in time for them to see a family all with flaming red hair enter the platform from the Muggle side.

\\\/

"I'm Hermione Granger," said a bushy-haired girl with brown eyes. The _Hogwarts Express_ had already left the station, and was chugging its way to Hogwarts. "And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter."

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived!" exclaimed Hermione to Harry. She turned to Neville. "I think I heard your last name before, too!" she said excitedly.

"If you've read any history of the Wizarding World, then you'd see his and my surnames over and over," said Neville. "But my parents were famous Aurors."

"Aurors?" asked Hermione. Apparently there was something that she hadn't remembered.

"You're a Muggle-born, right?" asked Harry. "They're like Bobbies."

She nodded her understanding. "I was really surprised when Professor McGonagall showed up at my doorstep, and then when she told me, I was amazed. But the strangest thing was that I was accepted for this year."

"That's strange, why?" asked Harry.

"I've always known that I'm adopted," she said. "Apparently, my parents found a baby that looked just like them. For the last 10 years, I've celebrated my birthday as 19 September."

"Born in 1980?" asked Neville.

"Right," said Hermione before continuing. "We never knew exactly when I was born, but Professor McGonagall shows up, and not only says that I'm a witch, but that my actual birthday is 1 August."

"1 August?" asked Harry. At Hermione's nod, he continued. "That's funny. My birthday is 31 July, and his is 30 July."

"Wow, we could be like triplets!"

The door opened again, and a boy with blond hair and an arrogant demeanour walked in. He was flanked by two boys, both of whom were thickset, looked extremely mean, and who seemed to be his bodyguards. Neither looked smart enough to spell 'Quidditch.'

"So, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," the blond boy said. "My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle."

He turned to Hermione. "I don't recognise you, you must be a Mudblood."

"Such language is not necessary, Draco," said Neville.

"Oh, the Squib wonder, Longbottom!" exclaimed Draco Malfoy. "You actually have enough magic to enter Hogwarts?"

"All he needed was some confidence," said Harry. "Something that you seem to have quite enough of."

"Funny, Potter," said Malfoy sarcastically. "You'll soon find that some Families are better than others in Our World, Potter. I can help you there."

Gesturing to Neville, Harry said, "I think that I can figure out the 'right type' for myself, thanks."

Malfoy left the compartment with a look of complete loathing on his face. He was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "I'll get you for that, Potter."

Soon, they were at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall gave a speech, and led them into the Great Hall, where they were to be Sorted.

Hermione quickly went to Gryffindor, as did Neville. Malfoy and his goons went to Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry," called McGonagall. There were exclamations of shock and wonderment all around the Great Hall.

 _Let's see_ , said the Hat after Harry put it on. _Plenty of courage, I see. A thirst to prove yourself. Brave. I think it will be best for you to be in_ GRYFFINDOR!

The whole Hall applauded, none louder than the Gryffindor table.

\\\/

Harry and Neville became friends with Hermione almost immediately. It turns out that Hermione was a bit of a bookworm, and was always giving bits of trivia, or facts about things. Harry and Neville were more hesitant around some of the other Gryffindor first years.

Ronald Weasley had a massive inferiority complex, and wished to be better than everyone else without having to do anything. In some ways, he seemed like a Gryffindor version of Malfoy (whom Weasley fought as much as possible, 'on general principle, because he's an evil git—they're all evil in Slytherin').

Dean and Seamus were nice, but didn't really add anything to the circle of friends that Harry and Neville had.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were both airheads, and complete girly girl gossips. When a person is as famous as Harry, they tend to stay away from people like that.

\\\/

On the day of Halloween, they were practising Levitation Charms in class, and Hermione and Ron were unhappily partnered together. Hermione was annoyed because he wasn't saying the spell right, and Ron was annoyed that she was attempting to correct him.

As they were leaving, Ron was saying to someone else, "It's _Leviosa,_ not _Levisoar!_ She's a nightmare. She must notice that she doesn't have any real friends."

Harry felt Hermione push past, and yelled, "Hermione!" but she was already too far away.

"Would you like to know what I think of your comments, Weasley?" asked Harry.

"You're only friends with the Squib," said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you learn?" asked Harry. "That's two I owe you now."

"Two what?" asked Ron stupidly.

Harry pulled his fist back, and then slammed it into Ron's face. "If you insult me, I don't like it, but I'll take it. You insult my friends—that is something that I do not allow. Especially when they aren't here to defend themselves."

Ron smartly left the scene quickly after that. At dinner, Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't there, so he asked around.

"I heard that she's in the ladies, crying," said one girl. "The one on the first floor, near the entrance to the dungeons."

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" shouted Quirrell, running into the Great Hall. "Thought you might like to know." he said as he fainted.

"We've got to save Hermione," said Harry to Neville and Ron. "You, too, since you caused this."

"Dumbledore told us to stay with our prefect," said Neville.

"It's gonna kill her," said Harry. "Neville, a couple of days ago you said this place needed a bit of livening up."

"Better her than me," said Ron. Harry put up the V symbol and then added a finger, to signify that was three punches that Harry owed Ron.

"Well, marching into the dungeons wasn't what I had in mind!" said Neville, as he got up to follow Harry.

\\\/

Forty-five minutes later, they were back in the Common Room, after Ron had defeated the troll by using its own club against it.

"I still don't like you," said Harry to Ron. "You have to act nicer, and I'll consider it."

Ron stormed off.

"I don't think that he's going to change," said Neville.

"You have a better chance of Hagrid winning a magic duel than Ron changing," said Hermione. "I agree with you, Harry. I think that he is a bit of an ass."

\\\/

"How were you able to get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" asked Hermione. "According to _Hogwarts, A History,_ you're the youngest player in a century."

"The Seeker has to catch a tiny ball, Hermione," said Neville. "I've been to a couple of matches myself. Harry caught the object that Draco was taunting him with, and McGonagall put him on the team."

This was a couple of weeks later, after their first flying lesson. Harry was just glad not to be expelled, but something told him that he'd practically have to kill someone for that to happen. He and Ron were still not on good term, as Ron was acting more and more Malfoy-ish as the days went on. Hermione suggested he tell the twins.

"What would that do?" asked Harry.

"Well, they'd prank him, and let him know that his behaviour is wrong," said Hermione.

"I thought that you were against such things," said Harry.

"Apparently, siblings play pranks on each other and fight all the time," Hermione said. "I wouldn't know. I'm an only child."

"Maybe someday you'll find your birth family, and they will be able to explain why you were adopted," said Harry.

The first Quidditch match of the season came and went, and it was brutal. The Slytherin players had committed so many fouls against the Gryffindors, and then to top it off, Quirrell or Snape had been hexing his broom. In the end, Harry had caught the Snitch, and won the game for Gryffindor.

One night after Christmas, Neville and Harry were alone in their dormitory.

"So what do you think of Hermione, Neville?" asked Harry.

"I'm trying not to," said Neville.

"Good," said Harry.

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit," said Neville. "You think a girl like her and a guy like me?"

"Absolutely not," said Harry.

A/N:

Hermione celebrates her birthday in this as 19 September 1980, but her actual birthday (obviously) is prior to that. This is a year later than in Canon

dialogue in this chapter inspired by _Star Wars_ (or to most people _Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope)._ Unfortunately, if you know _Star Wars,_ you can see where this is going


	3. Chapter 3

Twins

Skip to Summer after 6th year

"Harry, you wouldn't believe what happened the other day," said Hermione.

"What happened?"

"I went to Gringotts to see if I could get some genealogy parchments—you know to see who my real family is," she started. Harry was motioning her to hurry up. "Well, magic runs strong in my family—my father had it, my mother had it, I have it...my brother has it, too."

"What are you saying?"

"Harry, you're not an only child," she said. "I'm your sister. Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

"I suppose there was a reason that I fell for Luna instead of you, Hermione," said Harry.

"When I did the blood test, it showed I was a Potter, and activated a vault. She wrote me a letter," said Hermione, handing a sheet of parchment to Harry.

 _My Dearest Rose, (1 August 1980)_

 _It is my strongest wish that this note is never needed, and that I can explain this in person. If you are reading this note, then it means that I and your father are dead or unable to care for you._

 _If you don't already know, there was a War going on when you were born, and unfortunately, James and I found ourselves unable to both fight a war and care for two children. We wanted for you to go to a good home, free from the War. When you bring this letter to your adoptive parents, this letter will expand with more details of why you look the way you do._

 _I hope that you've met your brother (Harry James Potter), and you aren't resentful of him for us abandoning you, but we think that it was the best decision. With Magic involved, we knew that you would go to a very good home. If you've not met him, ask Albus Dumbledore or Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts (assuming that they still teach there). If they aren't available, ask Hagrid or any other staff that has been there since before this letter was written._

 _Just so you know, its only the Goblins that know about you. During the War, we didn't exactly have the best medical care, so no one knew that I was carrying twins. To keep you safe, not even Sirius Black or Remus Lupin (James' and my best friends) know about you._

 _I'm so sorry that we haven't been there for you, and I hope that you are fiery and studious like me, and not a prankster like James._

 _Love, Lily Evans Potter and James Charles Potter_

 _PS: James says that if you find a parchment that calls itself 'The Marauders' Map', then the password to activate it is, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James says that it was confiscated by the caretaker sometime in Seventh Year. He's a Squib, so he'll probably lock it up in the 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' drawer in his office, as being a Squib, he wouldn't be able to activate it._

"My parents aren't even in the country right now," said Hermione. "My adoptive parents, I mean. I sent them on a two-year holiday to Australia, and they have working holiday visas so that they can set up a dental office there."

"Why Australia?"

"It was the country farthest from Britain that still speaks English," said Hermione. "And unlike the Magical Confederation of North America and the Caribbean, they are fully independent from the Ministry of Magic."

"Wait, America's not free?" asked Harry. "I thought they had progressive laws there."

"The Ministry of Magic retains a small bit of control," said Hermione. "But basically, most of the British laws are struck down immediately. The witches and wizards there tend to be more loyal to Her Majesty, The Queen then their British counterparts. The Magical Kingdom of Australia and New Zealand is still loyal to HMTQ, but is not reliant on the British Government at all. HMTQ serves there as Magical Queen of Australia and New Zealand."

"Why two years?"

"I figure that the War will be over in two years, or that I will be dead in two years," she said. "Then, Neville and I can go retrieve them, and bring them back here."

"As always, Hermione, you're brilliant."

\\\/

The Resistance had lasted six months, before Voldemort killed the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. It was only then that Voldemort challenged Harry to a duel. Both sides knew that the other was going to cheat, so they brought as many of their own forces as they could.

During the battle, Hermione and Harry got separated. A couple of minutes later, there was a large explosion from the area where Harry had been. Neville came over and started dressing a shoulder wound that she received.

"I'm sure that Harry's okay," he said.

"He is," she replied. "I can feel it."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. She had the feeling that she remembered this dialogue from something, perhaps a movie.

"All right. I understand. Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way," replied Neville.

"It's not like that Neville," she told him. This was beginning to sound _really_ familiar. "He's my brother."

"Your brother?" asked Neville as Hermione pulled him into a kiss.

It turns out that she was right. A couple of minutes, Harry walked back to the Resistance lines, and found Luna, Hermione, and Neville. Harry had used an explosive mining spell to literally blast Voldemort into a thousand pieces.

\\\/

The same group was down in Australia a couple of days later. The Goblins had fast-tracked passports and documents for them. They were now standing outside the door of the Granger's house.

"I suppose we should knock," said Neville, knocking once. "Well, we tried."

He started to walk away before Harry grabbed him. The door opened.

"Hermione! You're early," said the woman at the door.

"We defeated the Dark Lord, mum,"said Hermione.

"And who is this with you?"

"This is my boyfriend, Neville, my brother, Harry, and his fiancée, Luna."

"Perhaps you should come in," said Hermione's mother. They all went in, and sat at the couch, were they were joined by a man, who must be Hermione's father.

"I'm Dan, and this is Emma," said the man. "So you finally found your family?"

"Yes, unfortunately all but Harry died in the First War," Hermione responded.

"Remember that note from Mum, Hermione," said Harry. "Remember what it said about being with your family."

"Right," said Hermione. She went down through the note until she found the relevant section.

 _Now that you are with your adoptive family, and presumably your brother, I'm sure that you have a number of questions, especially if your parents are Muggles. The first question you might have is: 'She looks just like us. How could that be?'_

"That's right," said Dan. "I've been asking myself that question for the past 17 years."

 _The answer is that you were put under a spell. More accurately, a spell was placed on Rose so that she would look like the family she lived with. If my daughter is as smart as me (Lily), then she will realise at this point that it is a modified chameleon spell. You can look up the particulars of the spell in your brother's vault._

"Rose is me, of course," said Hermione. "And literally, just as I was reading that line, I was wondering about that."

Everyone laughed, as they knew how smart and clever Hermione was.

 _The next question you might have is 'In the letter, you mention in the letter that you knew Rose would go to a good home.' Again, the answer is magic. Another spell was placed on her to repel those that would do her harm. Unfortunately, I was not powerful enough to extend that spell past a year after her birth. I also had a strong gut feeling about that._

 _Harry, if you are reading this along with Rose, I am so sorry. If it were any other time than during a War, you would've had more siblings—really I think that James wanted a Weasley-sized family, since he was an only child. We probably died fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters, though He probably did it himself._

 _Both of you, James and I are so sorry that we haven't been there for you, although it is our hope that this letter doesn't need to be given to you._

 _And if you want to remember us, then you can do one thing, that's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for us, Rose. Have a fantastic life._

 _Lily Evans and James Potter_

"Can we the letter?" asked Dan. Hermione nodded, and handed over the letter. When she did, the text changed again.

 _To Rose's parents,_

 _I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking her in. I wish that I could be there in person, after the war, telling you all of this, but for some reason I am unable. James and I have probably died in the War against Voldemort, a person who is a type of Magical Terrorist._

 _Whatever circumstances led you to adopt Rose, I am glad that you gave her a home. The age of majority in the Wizarding World is 17, so by the time you read this, she should be considered an adult._

 _Our Best Wishes, James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter_

"What circumstances _did_ lead you to adopt me?" asked Hermione. "And how is it that none of the family _knows_ I am adopted?"

"That's a long story, Hermione," said Dan. "Emma was pregnant for the regular nine months, but we lost the child. Then out of the blue, we get a call asking us if we were still interested in adoption. Naturally, we accepted. We simply never told anyone that fact."

"When we got the call, I was distraught, but I thought the call must be magic," said Emma, laughing slightly. "It was only eleven years later that we realised quite how true that was."

Dan looked at the clock, and it was getting close to dinner time. "So what should we do for dinner?"

"Are there any good places around here?" Harry asked. "I'll pay."

"Good, I'll get ready," said Emma. "I was beginning to wonder about dinner, as you lot sort of just dropped in."

"I think that I will freshen up, too," said Hermione, motioning for Luna to follow her.

It was just the men left in the living room now. Dan got a sadistic grin on his face. "So, Neville, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"I'm planning to ask her to marry me," said Neville. "I think that she is the perfect one for me. As the Longbottom of Longbottom, I ask you, the Granger of Crawley, for permission to court your daughter, and to announce my intentions to marry her."

"I, Dan Granger, formerly of Crawley, give Neville Longbottom, the Longbottom of Longbottom, the permission to ask my daughter to marry him. Although, now that I think of it, I'm not the only one you need to ask."

"You don't have to ask, Neville," said Harry quickly. "I, the Lord Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, brother of Hermione Jean Granger, also known as Rose Lily Potter, do hereby give Neville Longbottom permission to ask my sister for her hand in marriage."

The next day, Neville proposed and Hermione said yes. As soon as they got back to England, Harry asked the same two questions of Xeno Lovegood and Luna. Xeno gave permission, and Luna agreed as well.

They married in a double ceremony on Halloween, which all thought was a fitting date.

By 2017, Neville and Hermione had two boys and two girls; Harry Neville, who would start his second year; Jasmine Lily and Holly Emma, twins who was entering Hogwarts that year; and Sirius Frank, who would be entering the school the next year. Neville was the Herbology Professor, and Hermione worked as an assistant to the Transfiguration Department (mostly teaching first and second years).

Harry and Luna had four children: James Sirius, entering his second year; Linnaea Lily, and Jasmine Luna, the same age as Hermione's twins; and Raoul Xenophilius, entering school the next year. Luna had chosen the last name after going to see _Phantom of the Opera_ on the West End with Harry.

All eight children were best friends, although each liked their counterpart(s) the best.

As Harry watched his three children, and Hermione's three children get onto the train, he was very happy to have a family. Luna, despite being very odd sometimes, was a perfect counterpart for him.

Although the newspapers suggested it every time that Luna was pregnant, none of his children were named something ridiculous like 'Albus Severus Potter.'

He touched his scar, which had faded mostly by now; it hadn't pained him for nineteen years.

All was well.

A/N:

Hermione celebrates her birthday in this as 19 September 1980, but her actual birthday (obviously) is prior to that. This is a year later than in Canon

dialogue in this chapter inspired by _Star Wars_ (or to most people _Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope)._ Slight _Doctor Who_ reference, as well.

Basically, I looked at the idea of Harry having a twin, and then all these _Star Wars_ quotes came to mind, and I thought that I could really play that up. Unfortunately, in order to do so, I had to make Ron more of an ass than he is in the books.

Then, later I thought that Neville, with a little boost of confidence, would be a wonderful friend to Harry

I cannot and will not write Harry/Ginny (unless there are other people involved as well). I think that _An Aurors Tale_ and _The Bonds of Friendship_ series are the closest I will ever get to writing that pairing.


End file.
